


Your Eyes Remind Me

by ninhursag



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://blcwriter.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://blcwriter.livejournal.com/"><b>blcwriter</b></a>'s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/2909.html?thread=429149#t429149">prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/"><b>stxi_sinfest</b></a>-- Jim's given up, Bones convinces him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Given the challenge you might expect smut, but um, there was fail. Sometimes it happens that way

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |  [star trek](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
---|---  
  
 

The thing is, it's that he's _tired_. He's been alive twenty-six years, seven step-fathers, one interplanetary genocide-- personally involved, six hundred and eighty nine math and physics texts read, including the bound dissertations, thirty-seven Shakespeare plays, four interplanetary civil wars-- as an outsider, five months in juvie-- they were trying to save his life, one time saving the Federation and however many times saving constituent parts. One year as a starship captain.

"So, that's enough, right?" he asks. "I can go now?"

He's on his knees, head tilted up at the smiling high priestess looking down at him. She's wearing white, robes pooling over her shoulders and down around her ankles. The chamber is lit up with candles that halo her red hair. She looks a little like Gaila from this angle, and fuck, Jim misses Gaila. Wonders if she might have stuck around on the other side a while to wait for him-- maybe she knew he'd be along soon.

Maybe she's hanging out with his dad, that would be pretty awesome.

This woman, who's not Gaila, but still smiling, leans down and takes his chin in her hands. Her skin is warm, warmer than human, and pleasantly smooth. "Indeed," she says, and she sounds so... so kind, he's almost speechless with it. "Your sacrifice will bring peace to this world and the quiet of the stars to your spirit. We are grateful." She kisses him on the forehead, gentle as a mother with a favorite child and he nods.

"I'd be honored to--" be your sacrifice, he starts to say. He never gets the chance to finish. The temple doors slam open and someone is cutting through the circle of white and gray robed priests, shattering the calm and quiet with his shouting.

Despite everything, Jim can't help but grin. He turns around in time to see Bones, waving a-- is that a phaser? He'd always had the idea that Bones kind of disapproved of phasers. "Hi, Bones," he calls, waving a little. "Did you come to say goodbye?"

"Did I come to--" Bones splutters. "Are you _high_? And you-- get out of my way, motherless bastard," he elbows one hapless looking priest and almost leaps up onto the dais where Jim is kneeling. The high priestess steps in front of Jim, but he can see that her smile has faded and her lips are pursed before she turns around.

"What's the meaning of this? You bring violence to our sanctuary!" she says, her voice loud enough to carry. Jim winces at how loud. His head feels strange, like he wants to float away.

Bones snorts, real as anything and drawing Jim back with the sound of his voice. "I'll be happy to take it right on out again. That and my boy over there." He points at Jim and then jumps forward. He's got something bright in his hand, not just a phaser and Jim winces when the light shines right in his eyes.

The priestess' voice deepens. "This man has willing committed his soul as a sacrifice to the gods. You have no right to interfere."

Bones laughs, dark and low and full. Even with that stupid light on him, Jim can't help but smile back at him. He's warm. Everything is warm. It's nice when Bones touches him. "Willing? His pupils are dilated to hell and his bp's off-- he's drugged and you know it. I should shoot this place down around your ears."

The priestess shakes her head. She's glorious in her anger as she was in her calm, but she doesn't seem to burn as bright as Bones, hazel fire in his eyes and jaw clenched so hard Jim wants to touch him there and soothe it. "We would never pervert the sacrifice in the way you suggest. The ritual chemicals merely allow him to give reign to the true wishes of his heart. What he wishes for is simply peace. He'll have it."

"Peace of the grave, you mean? You're insane," Bones spits. Jim can't resist reaching out to touch him, to see if the fire he sees there will burn his hand. It doesn't. It feels nice. Better when Bones rests his cheek against Jim's open palm, and stays there just for a moment.

"Bones," Jim says. "I'm really tired. All I have to do is... go away and I'll bring these people peace. Isn't that a good way to go?" Bones looks like he's never been tired in his life right now, alive enough to make Jim's head spin, but Jim knows better. He can play that kind of pretend too. He always has.

"You see?" the priestess says, and she sounds triumphant, proud. "He wishes to rest, not be chained to this world.

 

"He doesn't have a clue what he wishes," Bones says, and somehow, for some reason... Jim thinks he might believe him. Bones grabs Jim's hand where it cups his cheek and squeezes it hard. "Jim. Damnit, kid. What the hell is wrong with you? You have your ship and your crew and the whole fucking galaxy."

Jim nods, because that's true. His head aches a little and he keeps thinking he's forgetting something important.

"And will they not continue on without you when you have peace?" the priestess asks, and she's calm and soft and beautiful again. Jim smiles at her. That's probably right too, isn't it?

Bones grabs him by the chin and turns him back around. "They won't," he says. And the light in his eyes dims for a moment, dull and unhappy. Jim makes a sound, shaking his head out of Bones' grasp. That's not right. "I won't," Bones tells him.

Jim bites his lip and closes his eyes. He has to think. It's hard to think. Even with his eyes closed he can hear the shocked voices of the priests, the sound of their feet milling on stone. The priestess speaking, quick and calm. Bones-- the sound of Bones' breathing, rough and harsh, like something hurts.

That's just too much. Jim opens his eyes again. "Why won't you?" he demands, and he's surprised when his voice breaks half way through, and the calm he'd been feeling falters. "Why not?"

And then Bones kneels down on the ground next to him, put his hands back on Jim's face, gripping hard and tight enough to bruise and hisses into his mouth. "Because, you damned idiot, I love you. You don't get to hie off and take your stupid peace and leave me in the middle of the void in some metal box of a starship. That's not how this works!"

Jim blinks. Opens his mouth to say how ridiculous that is, how it's obvious Bones could have anyone to love, why bother with Jim and how the Enterprise is not a _goddamned metal anything, fuck you very much_\-- he never gets the words out. Bones takes the chance the second his lips are parted to shove his tongue into Jim's mouth.

It's not a sexy kiss. It's like being kissed by a mechanical washing machine in an old movie, big tongue, relentless spin cycle. It's like being kissed by someone trying to swallow you whole, because they were hungry and you were it.

"Bones," he gasps, in a break between kissing. "Bones, please, Bones. Don't leave me alone, not after this, I couldn't... Don't."

Bones laughs, harsh and furious, but his hands are careful, so very careful. "Me? I don't think _you_ need to worry about _me_, Jimmy-boy."

Jim nods hard and starts the kiss all over again, just as hard, just as hungry. Enough, he hopes, that Bones knows he's not going anywhere either.

When they finally stop for air, somehow Jim isn't surprised to find the chamber empty, the priests vanishing down a corridor and shutting the door behind them. Only the outer door is open, and the sun shines through it, bright and welcoming.


End file.
